This application relates to wireless communications.
Many smartphones currently being deployed provide Internet connectivity both through the cellular network (e.g., 3G and 4G wireless technologies such as Long Term Evolution or LTE) and through wireless local area network (WLAN) technologies such as various flavors of IEEE 802.11 standard.
The 802.11 standard was originally defined for data-centric applications (e.g., web browsing). As the number of 802.11 access points is growing, client devices, such as smartphones, often are within the coverage area of multiple access points. It will beneficial to provide techniques that extend the usefulness of the 802.11 standard to meet the ever-growing demand from smartphone users to access multimedia content through WLAN connections.